This invention pertains to novel fungicides, plant growth regulators and herbicides.
Published W. German Patent Application No. DT 2640823 discloses a broad genus of compounds having the general formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2, which may be the same or different, are hydrogen, halogen, nitro or alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl or butyl), R.sub.3 is hydrogen, alkoxycarbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl) or substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl or hydrocarbyloxy, R.sub.4 is phenyl or halogen phenyl, R.sub.5 is hydrogen, alkanoyl (e.g., acetyl or propionyl) or substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl; n stands for 0 to 1; R.sub.5 is substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl when n is 0, and R.sub.3 is something other than substituted or unsubstituted hydrocarbyl when n is 1; and salts thereof. The compounds are described as active fungicides especially against Piricularia oryzae on rice; Puccinia recondita and other rust diseases on wheat and other host plants; Plasmapara viticola on vines; Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) on barley and wheat and other powdery mildew diseases on various host plants, such as, for instance, Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucumbers, Podosphaera leucotricha on apples and Uncinula necator on vines; Botrytis cinerea (botrytis) on tomatoes, strawberries, vines and other host plants.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,315,016 and 4,394,380 claim priority from the same base British applications as W. German Patent Application No. DT 2640823.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,047 and German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,832,234 disclose .alpha.-azolyl, .beta.-hydroxy ketone derivatives as fungicidal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,813 discloses 1-[.beta.-aryl-.beta.-(R-oxy)-ethyl-imidazoles as fungicidal.
Various imidazole and triazole fungicides are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,732,242; 4,079,143; 4,315,016; 4,331,674; and 4,366,152.